


Please Rest, My Dear

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [53]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Feels, Fluff, King Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki can't stop worrying and thinking about the tired Aesir at his side.





	Please Rest, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLopez1981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/gifts).



> So, this story came about when I was talking with **LaLopez1981** about filling a prompt list. They are filling a serious of "100 ways to say ILY" and they told me one was: "Take my seat". 
> 
> I came up with a scenario I _really, really_ liked, and with their permission for me to fill/write it, we now have this XD
> 
> The story is set during Thor 1, and Loki doesn't know he's Jotun :)

Anthony looked tired. It was all Loki could think about as he sat on the throne listening to the advisors blather. 

Anthony was standing to his right, his shoulders slightly slumped and his eyes with dark rings underneath them. Loki knew Anthony mustn’t have slept well, possibly not for days. 

He was attempting to assist Loki by being a firm presence and support as he reigned as regent. Loki was not trusted or well liked, but Anthony was a reputed weaponsmith and honourable warrior. His support of Loki had always been one of the few things that could sway public opinion in Loki’s favour.

Odin was in the Odinsleep, Frigga had handed him the throne and Thor was banished to Midgard. It was not the result Loki had hoped for when he let the frost giant’s cross Asgard's borders, but it was a reasonable outcome, he supposed.

He just wished Anthony wasn’t neglecting sleep to help him.

It had been over a week since the banishment and it was only due to Anthony that Thor’s idiotic friends had seen reason and not made their way to Midgard to overturn the Allfather’s decision. They were growing restless and he knew they wouldn’t stay quiet for long.

There were numerous problems about to erupt and Loki should be paying attention to them.

But Anthony looked so tired.

It had him dismissing the advisors with curt words but just enough promises that he would review their suggestions and get back to them that they were mollified. The moment they were out of the hall, Anthony’s shoulders slumped even further and he briefly closed his eyes.

Loki was on his feet in an instant; gungnir in one hand while the other came to lightly touch the other Aesir’s shoulder. “Anthony, you look drained.”

Anthony opened his eyes and offered Loki a smile that couldn’t hide how exhausted he was. “I’ll be fine, Loki.”

Loki just eyed his friend worriedly especially when Anthony went to rub a hand over his eyes and swayed slightly. It made Loki act. He didn’t even think of what he was doing as he guided his friend until he could have the man sit down.

It was only after he’d pressed Anthony into the seat that he realised what he’d done and his heart spasmed.

He’d sat Anthony on the throne of Asgard. The spot reserved for the ruler of Asgard and the place Loki had coveted for most of his life. Loki had given it to Anthony in a heartbeat and without thought.

He saw the moment Anthony registered it too. His eyes went wide and he stiffened, staring at the throne with shock. He then raised his gaze to Loki who was standing with his heart in his throat and fear in his breast.

It could not be any more obvious how Loki felt about him.

Loki had masked his feelings for centuries, disguised and repressed them from the moment he had worked them out. Anthony, the man who could (and often did) have any woman he desired. His dearest friend, his closest companion; the one Loki loved.

Loki’s couldn’t hold Anthony’s gaze. His eyes fell to their feet and he tried to summon something to say. _It does not matter. It need not be mentioned. If you wanted this throne, it would be yours. I would marry you and make you my consort. I love you more than anyone in the nine realms. I’m sorry._

“Loki-”

“You’re tired,” Loki whispered, still not looking at his friend. “You needed somewhere to sit.”

“Loki,” Anthony softly repeated. He also brought a hand to Loki’s jacket, tugging and encouraging him to step closer.

It made Loki raise his eyes and look at his friend. He still looked exhausted, he still looked drained, but he was smiling gently as he tugged again, coaxing Loki to lean over him. Loki felt uncertain even as the other Aesir tilted up his chin. It was an obvious, encouraging gesture and it allowed Loki to bend down and brush his mouth against the other man’s in a kiss he had waited a lifetime to bestow. 

Anthony hummed against his lips, breaking away just enough to whisper. “I would stand for a hundred years, if I was standing beside you.” He brushed his mouth over Loki’s. “But thank you for offering your seat, my dear one.”

Loki’s breath left him in a rush of happiness and relief. He brought a hand to cup Anthony’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. “I would offer you anything, my Anthony.”

“Ah, but I have the only important thing,” Anthony told him, letting Loki’s jacket go to place a hand over Loki’s breast. “I have my King’s heart, as he has long held mine.”

Loki let out a soft, incredulous laugh, kissing Anthony once more and feeling joy and happiness bubble in his chest. 

He could hardly believe that his long-held wish, his impossible hope had truly come true. He had thought Anthony unattainable, and yet Anthony kissed Loki happily, returned his love and leant into his touch.

It felt more rewarding than the weight of gungnir when it had been placed in his hands. The spear now rested _forgotten_ as Loki laid it against the throne, allowing him to touch Anthony with both hands and lean into the other Aesir’s coveted kiss and loving touch.


End file.
